


Through A New Eye

by Dreamer372



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: David isn't as stupid as he looks, Gen, I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: There's another camper in the group, before Nikki and Neil arrive. Nyx is a girl who was raised in the literal middle of no where with a secret that can kill. What happens when this moody 13-year-old is added to the group?I do not own Camp Camp or any of its characters





	1. Meeting the New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey random story and I know that this was confirmed in the 'new' halloween episode, but I started to write this before that, so I'm stretching the story so that ghosts can wander past where they died.

Nyx raised an eyebrow as the new kids were brought to the flag and frowned. Ered raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger girl, “So, you getting any weird vibes from them, Nyx?”

The girl’s one eye squinted as she tried to make out their shapes, “Is there anyone here who isn’t a little weird? But the one with green hair is going all over the place and she looks easily manipulatable. Don’t be too mean.”

Ered nodded and ruffled her black hair, “Whatever, little dude.” Nyx huffed went to hide in a dark corner, away from Space kid’s flight and Gwen’s screaming that was rapidly escalating.

“Do you think they’ll make Max happy?” She asked as she sat down in the dusty corner. The boy next to her paused and hummed.

“I hope so, or at least he’s going to be up to his neck with the Roadrunner and Inspector gadget,” The blonde responded. 

Nyx nodded in agreement and fidgeted with her long sleeves before going into meditation. A tap on her nose made her jerk her eyes open and reached out to bite it. David laughed as he jerked his finger away and grinned at her, “Uh uh uh, Nyx. No more biting, and you need to go outside now.”

She looked to the boy next to her and then back at David, “Can Jay come too?”

David’s smile faltered but he nodded, “If it’s ok with him, Jay can follow you.”

“Thanks Counselor Dave!” She grinned and grabbed Jay’s hand to run outside. The boy stumbled after her and she almost didn’t hear the hyper girl ask, “Who’s she talking about?” 

Almost.

She ignored the look Jay gave her in favor of going to sit under a tree and began meditating. Her consciousness slipped and before she knew it, a tomato landed on her face. She glared at the bully and calmed down before her aura went out of control. Again. Nyx slowly focused on Gwen who seemed to be having another panic attack, David singing, and Max and the new kids running-

The new trio was on their way to the bus and it seemed she wasn’t the only one who noticed. David took off after them, his fellow counselor behind him closely. Nyx shared a look with Jay and took off after them. “Jay, I know you hate this, but is there anyway that you could-“

“Abso-positive-lutly! Leave it to me!” Jay sped ahead and the three other campers hadn’t gotten a mile or two down the road when a large thud echoed and the bus was steaming as it had landed rather safely into a tree. The damage was minimal and just as quickly as he had disappeared, Jay reappeared with a smile on his face. “They’re safer than a pack of clams!”

Nyx rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug, “You’re the best, Jay.”

When the others came back for dinner, Nyx sat in her corner table and picked at her peas. A pair of rough hands slammed on her table, making her jump, “ALRIGHT DEMON LADY, HOW’D YOU DO IT?!”

“What do you mean?” She asked as she faced Nikki. Max was standing behind Nikki with a glare and Neil was towering nervously behind them.

Max frowned, “That fucking bus started smoking before we even crashed into the tree and the bus stopped. The way that you’re always ranting about the shit ghosts do, I’m pretty sure you had something to do with that.”

Nyx rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry, Max, but I thought I was the crazy kid. Either I’m the crazy kid, or I’m the ghost kid, Max. Pick one. Let’s go, Jay.” Their eyes followed her and she lifted a hand to eyepatch. 

“I just think she’s nuts,” Nikki said, to which the boys agreed. Nyx couldn’t fight with that and David watched as one of his campers left the mess hall. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

“Nyx, is everything ok with Max and them?”

She glared at the door and pulled her arm out of his hold, “I’m fine. Jay says hello and to let us through.”

David frowned, “You can’t constantly let you’re imaginary friends decide stuff for you-“

“Jay isn’t imaginary. He misses his friend, Davey,” Nyx spat as her single eye glistened in tears. The redhead froze and paled as his arms went slack. 

“Nyx, are you… Are you talking about-“

“Yeah. I’m going to go for a walk. He’s not going to let me get lost. C’mon, Jay,” She growled. 

The trio of troublemakers watched the exchange very closely and Max frowned, “How did she manage to scare him like that?”

Nyx sighed as she went outside and into the sunlight, “How do Mom and Dad manage to stay in this all the time?”

“What are you talking about Nyx? Sunlight is good for you? But what did you used to do? You got here three days ago and you never talk about yourself,” Jay asked as he walked beside her.

She frowned and gestured forward, “If you lead the way on one of the trails, we can talk about ourselves.” He nodded and started for the woods. “So, I’m Nyx and my parents think I’m the devil incarnate. I can… See things do things. I killed my cat once. In a three foot radius, everything was dead and crumbling like it had aged ten years.”

Jay tripped, “Wait, you can make things age?”

“Well,” The girl paused to help him up. “Let’s just say that I can talk to the dead, sense when Death is near, and if I get mad, things end up dead. It helps that I don’t have technology at my house for people to bully me with over the internet.”

“What’s the internet?”

Nyx paused, “What year is it?”

Jay smiled sadly, “I know its 2016, but I’ve been dead since 1994. It hasn’t been that hard to realize when Davey keeps coming and getting older every year.”

She mimicked the smile, “Well, you’re smarter than most ghosts. But why are you still here? Hasn’t your body been found yet?”

“There was a search party, but they couldn’t find me. No wonder either. I’m at the bottom of the lake,” The boy said as he stepped over a log.

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to let the sheriff know when summer’s over?” 

“I dunno, I’ve always kind of just been here and until it’s time to change… I think I’d like to stay. Someone has to help Davey after all, right? That’s why we’re so focused on Max…” He said. “Back to you. Where do you live?”

Nyx frowned, “In the middle of no where with no plumbing, no electronics, and only nature. They sent me here to see if getting away from the family graveyard would help cure me of my ghost thing, but it doesn’t help that wherever you go, there are ghosts. People or memories otherwise.” Jay looked at the faraway look in her eyes and frowned.

“Nyx, let’s start heading back, Davey’s going to be looking for you,” He said and put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and leaned into his touch. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah. Back to a tent. I’m going to make a small cabin soon…” Nyx said as she wandered back with her friend, who knew the woods better than David. It happens when you’ve been stuck in the same place for 28 years and can’t sleep. “My birthday is coming up…”

Jay’s face lit up, “Really, how old are you going to be?”

“I’m going to be 14 in a week…” Jay grinned and nudged her.

“You’re shorter than me, and I’m not even growing!”

Nyx growled jokingly and shoved him, “Oh shut up! It’s not my fault I have to fend for myself!”

“Jeepers, just what did your parents put you through?”

She shrugged, “They’re making sure I can fend for myself in the wilderness. They’re still nice though.” 

Jay shook his head, “No, if they make their 13 year old get her own food-“

“It’s nothing too dangerous. I need to learn how to grow food and hunt. We’re like hardcore amish minus the religion but add in super survivalists,” The bluenette said. Jay looked at her worryingly and sighed. 

“There’s not much I can do about it, can I?” 

“Until you learn how to possess others, no.”

The rest of the trek was quiet. When they got back to camp, it was just in time to see David leading everyone else on the tour. Again.


	2. Skin Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max just HAD to go and try and kill David, didn't he? So now Nyx is walking through the woods where teenagers probably go to get stabbed on the way to get a new Mascot. Hopefully she won't end up as someone's skin suit.

“And here we have our time-honored mascot, Larry the hamster,” David said as he gestured to the small rodent in the tank. Jay gapped at the hamster and Nyx laughed.

“What, was he still alive when you were?” His small nod was enough of an answer and a small itch on her bad eye began to act up. “Oh no…”

Jay looked at her face turn into a paper white and froze, “What is it?”

“Someone’s going to die…” She whispered, but a throat being cleared grabbed her attention. Max dropped a marble into a contraption and a Rube Goldberg-like device propelled the momentum and it edged towards a large catapult. Nyx knew where it was going and ran to push David out of the way. However she was too late. The rock that had ‘Fuck the Police’ on the side was soaring through the air and headed for David- and missed.

Nyx collapsed on her knees as the rock knocked Larry out of his hand and onto Spooky island. Max looked at David and frowned, “Aw man. That was supposed to kill you.” David frowned and Nyx’s eyesight went red and she tried not to lose her mind. 

She stood and grabbed Max’s hoodie, “Child, don’t you dare try to kill David the I’m at this camp. Just because you don’t want for him to care for you, he’s the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time, so don’t kill him.”

Max frowned and grabbed her hand, “Why shouldn’t I? Maybe you can have him all to yourself. And fucking let go of me.”

She glared him down, “Fine, but if something happens to him…” 

David put a hand on the angry girl’s shoulder, “Nyx, let him go. Violence isn’t the answer. I like that you care about me, but I can look out for myself and- oh my gosh! Your eye is bleeding!”

Nyx hissed as she realized that blood was leaking from underneath her eyepatch and ran off. Jay floated next to her and lead the way as David took off after her, but the path that Nyx took was designed for small children. David called out and Nyx heaved after a minute and touched a tree, letting her anger and aura seep out. It coated the tree and rot spread over wood quickly. Soon, a petrified tree stood in the middle of the forest and Nyx sighed as the tension left her shoulders.  
-  
David stared after one of his campers took off into the woods. The girl was weaving in and out faster than he thought possible for someone her age, but evidently, she wasn’t either. He tried to remember her file and it said that her eye bled when her stress levels got too high, but nothing too important and he had little choice but to head back to camp and report it. 

Max was standing there with a frown on his face and David smiled. He had to be strong for the other campers, “Alright everybody! If you can all head down to the beach while I report this in, that would be amazing!” The campers reluctantly did so and when he walked into the cabins, he winced to see Gwen curled up under her covers, “Hey, I have to make a call really quick. Are you ok?”

A small groan met his ears and his smile dropped, “Alright. Sleep well…” David picked up the wall phone and called Mr. Campbell. A grunt met his ears and his heart soared at the instant pick up. “Hello sir! I um, wanted to call and tell you that a camper ran off into the woods-“

“Not again, Davey, you know this can’t keep happening! Find the child!” Cameron yelled into the phone.

David held the phone away from his ear, “Yes, well, you said last time to call next time a camper went missing. It’s Nyx.”

Campbell huffed, “That’s the girl from those camping hippies, right? Wait 24 hours and then we’ll tell them. Call me tomorrow if you haven’t found her.” David chirped an affirmative and sighed when he hung up the phone. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to make that call. He got Gwen more painkillers (non-aspirin, Gwen almost killed him that time he got her aspirin) and headed outside. A quick headcount revealed that suddenly, Nyx was back with the group and she looked less stressed than before. He’d have to ask her to teach him how to do the same later.

Breathing a sigh of relief, David approached the group again, “Alrighty, kids! Today, we'll be on the hunt for a brand-new mascot!“ He shot a look at Nyx and noted the frown she was wearing. He’d have to fix that.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Max huffed as his frown deepened. “Why you gotta put that shit on us? We don't work here!”

David frowned as he leaned down, “Well, Max, we were GOING to make hand-made ice cream, but someone killed our mascot and now we need a new one becAUSE EVERY GOOD CAMP HAS A MASCOT, MAX!” He paused and shivered, “...Also, Gwen's feeling... Under the weather, and this is one of the few activities I can do without her!” A small crunch from next to Nyx drew everyone’s attention and David raced forward, “Space kid, don't eat that! It's not space food!“

“Under the weather?” Neil asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“Lady-sickness,” Nikki supplied. Nyx wandered closer as she might need to add some input. “My mom used to get that all the time.”

Neil gulped, “…How do you cure it?”

Nikki frowned, “Edge closer to death.”

Nyx ruffled her hair, “It sucks, but it’s one of the many joys of life as a woman. I can’t wait until I’m sixty and don’t have to put up with this shit anymore.”

“Wait, you get lady-sickness? What’s it like? Does it hurt? Do you bleed from your eyes like earlier?” The greenest asked, getting in Nyx’s face. 

She grimaced, “It does hurt, but it’s not as bad for me, compared to others. I do end up bleeding from my eyes, but that’s pretty much just me, but yes, you do bleed. Talk to me later and I’ll explain. But it’ll creep out the guys. Let’s focus on the Mascot hunt.” Nikki’s eyes widened as she remembered the hunt and jumped for joy.

“WOO! Mascot hunt! I'm going for one with a lot of teeth!”

“It should be cool,” Ered said as they watched Nikki bounce off.

Nerris was quick to jump to the idea, “Yeah! Like a unicorn!”

Dolph leapt to add his thoughts, “It should be fierce! Und pure!”

“I need a break from David, just one day,” Max said quietly as he rubbed his temples. “Just one. And what about you, Nyx? Not going to add in a ghost to the list?”

She growled, “Don’t push what you don’t understand, Max.” Her attention was dragged to the Quartermaster as he pulled a bloody bag behind him. Max followed her gaze and grinned.

“Hey, David!” He called, smiling happily.

The man was none the wiser as he tried to remove the rocks from space kid’s fishbowl, “Yes, Max?”

“Why don't you have the quartermaster take half of us?” The boy asked, grinning like the devil. The quartermaster jumped in surprise and Max continued, “I'll bet he would have a unique outlook on the forest!”

David grinned and dropped Space kid in joy, “Why, Max, what a wonderful idea! He's such a beloved member of our family. I would love for you all to get to know him better!” Nyx watched in disgust as the QM in question’s nose ran and wiped it with a bloody hand. When he saw the mess, he used his hook hand to wipe the blood off. His nose continued to run anyway.

Max put a hand to his chest in mock-honesty, “I for one, would LOVE to learn from my elders.”

Nyx shrugged, “Eh, why not?” She ignored the glare Max shot her way.

“You SERIOUSLY want to go in the woods with the bad guy from every horror movie EVER?!” Neil asked, looking between the two.

“Yeah, he's gonna turn you two into a skin suit,” Nikki said.

Max huffed, “Calm down, it'll be fine. Besides, anything's better that hanging with DAVID.”

Nyx shrugged, “I’ve encountered worst. Imagine dealing with a serial killer ghost and no one believes you until three of your siblings are dead and your youngest sibling is in a coma.” The other three stared at her before the boys rolled their eyes.

They were snapped out of their chat by David, “Alright, who else would like to embark on a friendship walk? Who knows, maybe some of our esteemed quartermaster's wisdom will rub off on you!”

“Yup,” The man grunted. “Rub off un ya.”

All but Nyx and Max backed out and David grinned, “Alright, you two! Looks like you're gonna be our trail-blazers! I’m just so proud!” The man ruffled Max’s hair and made the child flail his arms at him. Nyx smiled lightly at the scene. She might get mad at Max, but she knew he had a different strain of apathetic parent than her, but she still looked out for him. 

“Everyone else is team David!” Said man explained, pointing to children, who protested their appointed titles. “That means you too, Magic Kid... Magic Kid.“

Nyx stood next to the Quartermaster and looked at him, “So, lead the way, Quarter.” He grunted and started on the way. 

Jay came up next to her and frowned worryingly, “Nyx, are you sure about this? I’ve told you about what he does to ghosts he finds-“

“Then why are you out here?” She hissed.

Max sent her a side glance, but shrugged. Quarter master whipped around and pointed his hook in her face, “Lookie here, girlie. Just because the dumb one’s ok with your ability does not mean I am. Its… unnatural.” Max stared at them with wide eyes and several fainter spirits popped up behind the Quartermaster. One was a young, obviously country, woman and there were two kids, and the rest looked like warped versions of the man threatening her. She paused and the QM growled.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t bring them up.” He grumbled and continued on his way. 

The other child stared at her, “Holy shit, can you actually see ghosts?” 

She frowned and clenched her fists, “Its a curse. My aunt took me in for a summer and took me in to the doctor’s. They first diagnosed me with schizophrenia for the voices, but all that did was make me depressed. Mom and Dad took me back and I at least got off those pills, but I could always hearing ghosts nearby and they are always crying. Some are screaming. Imagine a baby following its mother, but the mom never notices… I have to pretend I don’t see them or they follow me. It can get dangerous too… It sucks.” Max gave her an understanding look and nodded. “So, what’s your story?”

He shrugged, “Boring compared to your’s. My parents just don’t care.”

She laughed, “Nice. If my house had electricity or a phone, I’d give you a phone number so you can talk to me later, but I barely have a mailing address!” He snorted and they continued on their way.

Eventually, they started going deeper into the woods and Jay clung tightly to Nyx’s side. That side was slowly turning blue from cold, but she didn’t care. Max looked around the haunted forest and shrunk. “Look, man, we can just go back to the camp and relax. Gwen can be the mascot!” He ran into the Quartermaster when the larger man paused and turned around. His neck cracked and he got into the child’s face.

“You kids think you're so SMART!”

Nyx shrugged, “Eh, I’m just along for the ride. Respect thy elders.”

“What?” Max looked so confused and she smiled lazily. “Uh, how does that relate to…”

“You need to see BEYOND the camp,” QM stated slowly as he gestured to all the overgrown surroundings, “Into the true beauty of nature!”

Max was having none of it, “Uh... this looks like the place where teenagers go to get stabbed.”

The Quartermaster replaced his hook for a chamberstick with a lit candle, “…Probably.” 

Nyx shrugged again, “I’m not hearing anything, but who comes out here to get stabbed?”

Max looked at her, “Desperate teenagers hoping to get away from the pressure of society?” She snorted and continued on. They continued for a while before he couldn’t stand the silence anymore, “Hey, so how'd you lose that hand anyway?”

The Quartermaster growled and grumbled something, but the only thing that was understood was the word ‘Jews’. 

Max winced, “…I feel like you should be more specific.“ The came up to a hedge wall and the man slowly turned around and out his hook back in its place.

“We're here.”

Nya’s eye began to itch lightly and she took a half step forward in front of Max, who barely noticed and held his arms out, “Well, I guess Nikki was right. Enjoy wearing my skin!” A slash was heard, but it wasn’t accompanied by a scream, but rather a large amount of leaved falling. Light poured in from a new garden and the children gapped at the sight. “It's... beautiful…” Max breathed and Nyx followed the QM in. The man went and bowed to a Squirrel king. The rodent climbed onto his hand, and smiled. Nyx’s eyes itched more and she covered Max’s eyes just as his hook impaled the fluffy rat.

“Mascot,” He grunted.

Max pushed her hand away and stared at the creature in horror, “DUDE! YOU FUCKING KILLED IT!” The man looked at in bored realization and took its crown.

“…Oh.” The animals of the paradise began to revolt, but they were nothing for the Quartermaster, “I AM YOUR KING NOW! THE THRONE IS MINE!”

Max stared at the scene and blinked slowly, “Nyx, I don’t like you and in all honesty, if he were to someday kill us, I’d probably sacrifice you, but you’re seeing this too, right?”

She nodded, “Reminds me of my family’s dinner time. Every third Sunday is the best because the animals know that we’re coming for them. My cousin ended up getting rabies once, but now he just lives in the basement.”

He edged away from her in worry, but still watched as their guide became the king of the forest. After a short revolution, the Quartermaster pulled through victorious and the squirrels carried their new ruler out of the forest. Max and Nyx just walked beside them. As they pulled into the clearing, the campers blink din surprise to see Gwen out and about and holding a platypus. 

She dropped the beast and sighed, “I need more Midol.”

Nyx hung back as the Quarter Master and Max walked towards the group and tuned them out before Dolph drew everyone’s attention, “Look! Ind zhe vater!” She sighed as her eye itched again and scratched the area around her eyepatch, unable to get to it properly. Larry the Hamster pulled itself out of the water and huffed to get its air back.

David grinned, “Well how about that? Larry's back! Alright, original mascot!” The platypus didn’t let him stay happy as the monster went and ate the rodent. “Fine, whatever, it's the platypus.”

Nikki grinned, “Does this mean we'll be the Camp Campbell Platties?!” Nyx snorted and David shook his head in a good natured manner.

“No, I don't think so.”

Neil cocked his head, “…What about the pussies?” Nyx coughed as she covered her mouth. 

David had a similar idea and looked rather worried, “DEFINITELY not.”

“Yeah, I like that!” Nerris said, and soon everyone was joining in. They walked off chanting the word and Max and Nyx stayed behind.

“…So what's with the quartermaster and Jews?” The child asked. The counselor developed his best life crisis face and Nyx chuckled.

“Some things are better left unknown, Max. I’m going to go on a walk. I’ll see you at sundown, Dave.” The platypus honked and she left for the woods, Jay still quietly by her side. “That was a rather amusing day.”

He laughed, “That’s one word for it. I have a trail I’ve been dying to show you. C’mon, the last one to the creek is a rotten egg!”


	3. Turn the other cheek and try not to kill someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troublesome trio just had to go and try to escape via backstabbing guide. Of course, one guardian of Lake Lilac wouldn't let that happen, so Nyx had to get dragged into it. Now she has to try and keep one of the campers out of trouble.

Nyx jolted as a sudden chill overtook her and she shivered, “Jay, what the hell?!”  
He held up a finger to his mouth, “Shhh! The group is leaving! We have to follow them!”  
She caused under her breath and there on an extra t-shirt before charging out after them. They were standing at the dock and a wood scout was next to them, ”Because we have a secret weapon… Billy Nikssilp.”   
The girl growled and stormed up to them, “Max-“  
“Nyx! What the fuck are doing awake!” The boy growled.   
“Well sorry if I want to keep an eye on you!”  
Neil gulped, “A-Are you going to tell David?”  
She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Not if you take me with you. I know how to fend for myself in the wild and I might be able to help.”  
Max frowned, “That’s what Billy’s for.”  
The Wood scout stepped into the light, “Call me "Snake."   
“He's ex-wood scouts. And he's one of the best. Isn't that right, Billy?” The kid chomped the candy cane and looked into the distance.  
“Got my search-and rescue badge in two weeks... Got my wilderness survival in one,” He said. 

Nyx rolled her eyes, “Whoop-dee-fuckin’-do, Snake.” He frowned at her, more than usual, but he paused when he saw the eyepatch. He grunted in acknowledgement, to which she did the same. The silent agreement not to provoke the other was set in place.

Nikki broke the silence quickly, “That's amazing!”  
Billy put the candy cane back into his mouth, “I never had a choice.”  
“The Woodscouts are some of the most intense, militant campers on Lake Lilac,�” Max explained, “Billy here escaped.”  
Neil cocked his head, “...And why is he helping us?”  
“I’m not doing this for YOU. I made a vow,” Billy grunted, taking on a hero pose.  
The nerd wasted no time in preventing an incident, “…Well, o-kay, let's get in the boat!” Nikki took the very front of the boat, then Neil, followed by Max and Nyx, with Snake directed the motorboat.  
“So... what're you gonna do on the outside?” Neil asked, looking behind him.  
Nikki shrugged, Probably live with the animals. Try and get raised by wolves, maybe work my way up to alpha. Pee on stuff. What about you guys?”  
Nyx shrugged, “Work my way over to Minnesota and live in the woods. Then, twenty years from now, bring a case against my parents and sue them for all of their retirement money.”  
Neil hummed in thought, “I think I'll go to my dad's house and tell him that mom sent me to an abusive summer camp. Pretend to like him more so she'll try to buy back my love.”  
“That's really dark, Neil,” Nikki grinned. She looked forward and over Neil’s shoulder, “How 'bout you, Max? ...Max?” Nyx looked over them and frowned.  
“Billy…” Max began, “Where are you taking us?”  
The wood scout paused enough for Jay to grip Nyx’s arm as he floated over the side of the boat. “…Shortcut.” He finally said. Max looked over the side of the boat and gasped. Before anyone could blink, Snake shoved past Nyx and the candy cane that he had been secretly sharpening was embedded in Max’s back.   
“Jesus Christ!” Neil screamed and Snake turned his attention to them. The gruff child grabbed Nikki as Max struggled to rise.   
Nikki protested, “YO! WHAT GIVES?!”  
“NO GIRLS ALLOWED!” Billy yelled as he threw Nikki overboard. Nyx watched this as passively as she could with a glare focused on Snake.   
Neil screamed, “NIKKI!”  
Max tackled Snake from behind and looked over his shoulder, “Neil, quick! Grab his-! Aw, shit.” His body rocked back as Snake’s fist hit his face. “You never left them, did you Billy?!”  
“I made a vow... to show others the glory of the Woodscouts,” Snake finalized and he stood. “And I told you... TO CALL ME SNAKE.”  
Nyx glared as he struck Max one more time and knocked him out, “Are you done yet?”  
“Are you going to stop me?”  
She snarled, “Are you going to hurt him?” Max whimpered in his unconsciousness and Snake looked at him.  
“I will not,” He stated.  
Nyx huffed, “What about the rest of the Wood scouts?” He was silent and she pulled Max’s form behind her. “You’re not touching him.”  
He growled, “How are you going to stop me?” She glared and lifted her eyepatch to show him her eye. He looked at it and paused. “Get to the front of the boat. Pikeman isn’t going to like this.”  
“He can go die in a hole.” Nyx held Max to her and began trying to stop the bleeding of Max’s wound. It wasn’t too deep, but they were in danger of infection. She would try any necessary trick to stop that from happening. They pulled up and a small horn sounded. From the dark came a scrawny, pimped teenager followed by a taller, muscled teenager. The former frowned down at Nyx and she snarled with Max in her arms.  
“Snake, what is this? Why is there a girl still in the boat?”  
The boy lowered his head, “She…”  
“Come near me or Max and you’ll sincerely regret it,” Nyx snarled. Pikeman raised an eyebrow.  
“And how do you plan on stopping me, hmmm?” Nyx grabbed the side of the boat and let her anger take it over. After raising her hand, she showed them the rotted handprint and Pikeman’s eyebrows rose. “If you let him come with us, we will stitch up his back and disinfect the wound.”  
Nyx frowned and looked at Max, who was still whimpering in pain and she sighed, “Fine. But if I find out that he was hurt more than necessary, you’re going to regret it.”   
Pikeman nodded and sidestepped the large man, “Petrol.” He nodded and approached them. She very reluctantly let him go and Pikeman helped her out of the boat, “Now, perhaps you can tell me why you’re so concerned with dear old Max?”  
She frowned and pursed her lips, “Most of my siblings died when I was ten. Max reminds me of one of them, but he’s also a kid who’s not anymore. I don’t want him to grow up to be too bitter.”  
“Hmm, so you think of him as a younger sibling, eh? Is there any way he’d listen to you?” The redhead asked.  
“No fucking way. He listens only to himself. He hates me and isn’t afraid to let me know it, but that’s the way he is. I’m not going to fight it and you need to let him to go back to camp,” Nyx said.   
He smiled happily and Jay frowned as he took her hand in his, “Don’t trust him, Nyx! He’s just trying to find out how to use you!”   
“I know that, Jay. Thanks for the heads up though,” She muttered.  
Pikeman raised an eyebrow, “Is there someone else here?”  
She smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
He held up a walkie-talkie, “Petrol, continue with the plan.” Her grin fell and she grabbed his collar.  
“What plan? I swear on my life that if you hurt him-“  
“You’re going to make us pay. But how? Rot away more wood?”  
She grinned, “You’re going to wish that was all.”  
He grinned and snapped a small metal collar on her neck, “Maybe, but if you don’t, then you’re going to regret it.” She narrowed her eyes and he held up a remote to push a big red button. A large shock went through her system and she dropped him to claw at the collar. He grinned and took his finger off the button. “Now you’ll listen to us. Come with me to the tent with Max. I have a feeling that he’ll want to see you.” She was forced to follow him and overtime she didn’t move fast enough, he shocked her. Her normally flat hair was beginning to frizz and she entered a tent where Max was tied up.  
Petrol was hitting Max and Pikeman held up the remote in warning as she took a step forward. She reluctantly backed off and Max cried out when Petrol hit him again, “Why do yoU KEEP HITTING ME?! AND WHY IS IT ONLY CLOUDY OVER YOUR SIDE OF THE LAKE?!”

Pikeman rolled his eyes, “That's enough, Petrol. Don't want to over-tenderize the new meat.” 

Max squinted in the harsh light, “Who the hell are you?”

“Cedar Scout, First Class, Edward Pikeman. Senior Patrol Leader of Woodscout Troop 818. And it looks like you're our latest recruit, as well as our newest weapon against Camp Campbell.”

Max ignored the second part as he looked too closely at Pikeman, “God, your face is gross.”

“…Whaa…?” Pikeman was taken aback.

Max winced, “Oh, sorry, that just slipped out…”

“Dude…”

“Sorry... I know…” He apologized. “That was mean.”

Pikeman scratched the back of his head, “It really was…”

Max tried to justify himself, “It's just... you were so close…”

The scout leader decided he was done with the chatter, “Enough!” His finger accidentally pushed the button and Nyx sobbed. Max tried to look over Pikeman’s shoulder, but the man simply sidestepped and continued on his monologue as Max cried out to Nyx. “Enrollment into our organization has reached and all-time low. So we have no choice but to forcibly recruit new members into our program.”

Max frowned, “I mean, have you considered that enrollment is low because you guys do things like kidnap other campers? Torture them?”

“Oh, we don't kidnap campers…” Pikeman began, “That'd be immoral.”

Max glared, “That guy LITERALLY stabbed me in the back.”  
Pikeman got back in the child’s face, “No... he RESCUED you. After you ran away from Camp Campbell. Remember? And now... we're going to make a Woodscout out of you…”

The child’s face twisted as the almost-counselor crooned out his name, “Max… Prepare the ropes course!”

“Nooooooooooooooo! You can’t make me!”

Pikeman raised an eyebrow, “Really? Not even to keep your fellow camper safe?” He pressed the button again and Nyx sobbed as her hands went up to the collar. Petrol grabbed her wrists and Max growled.

“Fine, I’ll do it! But only because her voice is getting on my nerves!” 

The teen grinned, “That’s better. Snake, take him outside. Petrol, show our first female recruit to her new quarters.” 

“Nyx! Do that weird thing! Like with the bus!” Max shouted as he was dragged out. 

Her eyes sharpened as Jay appeared at the corner of her view, “I can try!”

She smiled, “In a minute, Jay, in a minute…” Petrol hummed in confusion. His name wasn’t Jay… The ghost frowned, but followed the two to a electrified cage and Petrol easily threw her over the fence. Nyx breathed in pain as she sat up and rubbed her head. 

“Pikeman said that if you try and touch the collar to shock you,” The large teen grunted. 

“Jay, if you can?” She whispered. He nodded and touched the small accessory and it sparked. Nyx put her hand to it and when she saw Petrol push the button with no pain, she decayed the fabric. “Can you try the fence next?”

He poked his fingers together, “I can’t say for sure that it’ll work, but-“

“Then go check up on Max. I’ll work my way out. I remember something my grandpa taught me once,” She said with a whisper, looking at the fence that hummed with electricity. He paused and nodded. “Find me when you’re done, will you?” Jay smiled and floated away. Nyx sighed as she faced the fence. “Oi, Gasman, if I get through this, will you let me get through? Will I have passed enough of a challenge?” Petrol pursed his lips, but shrugged. 

She nodded and took off her extra shirt and ripped it in two. She wrapped it around her hands with the acrylic picture part on as much of her palms as she could. With a deep breath and a terrified soul, she began to scale the fence. A few sparks got through, but she finally reached the top. Petrol stared up at her, but a small stick cracking got his attention enough where she could jump. By the time Petrol looked back up, Nyx was jumping on his face and knocking him out.

“Who’s there?”

Jay came out with a small stick in his hands that eventually fazed through his hands, “Look what I learned to do! Coolieo!” 

She grinned and laughed, “Only you, Jay. How’s Max?”

“Unattended and hanging around. You’re going to have to get him out. Follow me!” She ran after him and soon, a deathly ropes course was welcomed in her vision. 

“Max, are you here?”

A grunt came from the middle of it all and he called back, “Come get me out of this shit, Nyx!”

She smiled and began to go through the course. It was a little hard, but given her past, it wasn’t that challenging. Eventually, she reached the rope bridge that held Max and she breathed in anticipation. “Hold on, I’m coming then we’re walking home.” Max grunted and she worked her way over.

“You know, maybe I don't hate Camp Campbell. Maybe I hate EVERYTHING,” Max reasoned as Nyx began to slowly untangle him. 

“Probably. Hold onto me. It’s either that or I drop us into the lava,” She grunted and Max took a look down below before she rolled her eyes and picked him up and continued walking. He clutched onto her reluctantly and as soon as they were safely on the ground again, he let go. “That never happened.”

He frowned up at her, “What happened?”

She smirked, “Damn straight, let’s start walking home. We’ll get there by sunrise if lucky. Jay, lead the way please.”

“Seriously? You’re still swearing there are such things as ghosts?” Max asked with a raised eyebrow and followed the older girl.

Nyx rolled her eyes, “What, do you have any other ideas? If we go in the wrong direction, we’ll end up at the flower scouts before we end up back at Camp. Let me know when you want a break.” He grunted. They ended up taking a break after three miles and he ended up passing out on his log. Nyx shook her head and picked him up again to carry him. Nikki and Neil were still awake when she walked into their tent and she held up a finger as she lowered the sleeping child onto his cot and tucked him in. Nikki dove into her bed and gave her puppy eyes. 

“You too?” Nikki nodded and Nyx tucked in the hyperactive girl before doing the same to a sheepish Neil and left for her own tent. 

The next morning, Max would find Gwen looking over two circular burn marks on her neck. She would continue yawning all morning and would find a thermos of coffee in her tent after breakfast. They wouldn’t bring up the subject to each other again.


	4. N3RD5 vs Kool Kidz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx just wanted one day of relaxation indoors, but that just can't happen, can it?

Nyx continued scrubbing the kitchen with Space kid, listening to him yammer on and on about his plan to become an astronaut, “…Then my family’s going to move to Ohio! A lot of people from Ohio go into Space! Then my uncle Buzz is going to pull some strings and get me on! It’s going to be amazing and because of my grandpa, how can I not get to be in space?”

She paused, “Wait, who are your uncle and grandpa?”

He grinned up at her with stars in his eyes, “They’re Buzz Aldrin and Neil Armstrong!”

“Wait, what? Do you have any pictures with them?”

His smile twitched, but he complied and pulled out a small picture that was heavily folded and sure enough, there was an astronaut holding Space kid, “Wow, you weren’t kidding, Space kid. Actually, what is your name?”

He grinned, “I’m Neil Armstrong Jr! Named after my Great grandpa!” She ruffled his hair-er, helmet, making him chuckle. “Thanks, Nyx! Why did your parents name you that? Its really pretty name!”

“Aw, thanks! My parents named me this because…” She kneeled next to him and gestured him forward with a finger, “Promise not to tell anyone?” Space kid nodded rapidly and Nyx smiled. “I wasn’t named until I was three. They called me Two until they knew I was going to live past my third birthday. They named me a variant of night because they’re from the dark ages and are scared of the night and found out I can talk to dead people. I learned almost everything I know about society from the dead. I wouldn’t know how to socialize if it wasn’t for them.”

Space kid blinked and hugged her, “I’m glad you learned! Can you talk to anyone who’s dead or…”

She shrugged, “It depends if they’ve moved on. If they have, then unless they decide to visit, there’s not much I can do without pissing them off. Is there anyone you want me to talk to?”

He nodded, “Is… Is my great grandpa here?” Nyx smiled and took his hand and looked around. A faint spirit hung around and she smiled at the man. He nodded and rested a hand on Space kid’s shoulder.

“If he looks like he has caramel hair, yes. He loves you, I know that much,” Nyx whispered. “Do you have any words for him?”

The man paused and nodded, “Shoot for the stars, but if you happen to miss, shoot for the moon instead.” 

She relayed the message and shook her head. She knew she wouldn’t be able to see Jay for a while after the exhaustion. The man’s form faded and Space kid smiled with tears in his eyes.

“Th-Thanks, Nyx. I-Is he…?”

Nyx sighed, “He was hovering, but I had to push myself to hear him. He’s probably still here, but I can’t see him. Was that what you were looking for?”

Space kid nodded into her stomach and she rubbed his back, “Come on, let’s get back to work or Quartermaster’s going to have our heads.” He nodded and they returned to work. Well, until…

“Aren’t you all sick of this lowly work?! It’s time we take control of our lives and fight back! Who’s with me?!” Everyone but Nyx cheered and she quickly went to hid in a back room. Chaos erupted in the front and the girl tried to find a window to escape from. Yelling came form the front of the mess hall and she knew that they had gotten the counselors. She went into the nearby woods to hide until everyone had gone back inside. Max would know that she would be on the counselor’s side and it would be pointless. 

Nyx edged around the other side and saw the adults tied to the flag post and sighed. “Great.”

David had a similar idea, “Max! I am very disappointed in you for this behavior! But I'm also torn, because you were very clearly paying attention during knot-tying class!”

Max growled and slapped him harshly, “Shut up! We're in charge now, Davey! The camp is ours!” The surrounding campers cheered and she shrunk. The memory of hunting parties echoed in her ears and she trembled.  
“This is just like "Le Mis'!" Ah, I love it!” Preston yelled and Max frowned again.

“Don't make this lame, Preston.”

David frowned, “Max, let us down NOW. Cameron Campbell is coming to the camp tomorrow and we need to get ready!”

Nyx shook her head, “No, Dave, don’t give him any ammo…”

“Oh, even better! You'll definitely be fired once he sees the state the camp is in! ...Or WILL be in,” Max said ominously as he walked away. “Come on, everyone!”

David’s face twisted into a look of sadness, “Oh, Gwen, we have to stop them!”

The woman growled, “Yeah! I refuse to sit up here for the next 24 hours!” Almost wordlessly, Neil gave Gwen a large tablet and she quickly surrendered to the entertainment. “Oh my gosh! Trash TV!”

“Gwen? GWWEENNN!” David yelled, kicking the wood behind his feet, but it wasn’t working. Everyone had already gone, or at least, almost everyone. As soon as everyone had headed for the amphitheater, Nyx dove out of the bushes and headed for the counselors. “Nyx! Oh thank goodness, you have to get me out of here! They’re going to destroy the camp!”

She shook her head, “Dave, I’m going to try and help, but I can’t let you down. They hurt you a little bit and you weren’t even trying to get out. Imagine if I tried to help. We’d come out with broken bones.” David paused and sighed. She smiled, “I’ll try to do what I can, but if you hear a loon, I’m close by. I gotta go before they come back. See you soon, Dave.” He called after her, but she had to go keep on everyone.

“What the hell's wrong with you, TRAITOR?!” Nyx blinked in confusion and ducked down. 

Nikki rubbed her hands together, “I’m sorry! You said to talk to her, and uh, I panicked, so I just voted for her!”

“You'll regret this,” Her friend growled, and Ered looked back to get her first supporter back.

“Yo, Nikki. I got you a pair of cool sunglasses!”  
Shamelessly, Nikki was instantly on Ered’s team, “…Nah, I don't think so.” Max growled and soon, all that were left were Max, Neil, and Space kid.  
“What are we supposed to do now?” Neil asked as Max paced in thought.  
The girl still in hiding came out, “You use your trump card. I’ll help if you can help restore order to the camp.”  
Max frowned, “And why should we trust you? You’re probably going to release the counselors as soon as you can!”  
Nyx sighed, “I want to, or at least get David upright, but this is too out of hand. I got sent here to help me, not to send me into a deeper pit of fear. Come on, I know a place we can regroup. It’s perfect.”  
“We don’t have much of a choice, do we?”  
“No, It’s easier if you do. I know how to trap animals so we can probably get some rabbit or something,” Nyx said with a slight frown.  
Neil perked up, “Real meat? Not that gross stuff that they serve us?”  
The girl’s frown turned upside down, “If we get lucky. C’mon.”  
Max frowned, “We’re not going with a girl!”  
“She doesn’t have cooties, does she?” Space kid gasped.  
He grinned, “She does.”  
Nyx rolled her eyes, “I do not have cooties. I’ll strike you a deal. I don’t want you to get hypothermia, so if you let me join your revolution, I’ll build you a fire.”  
“C’mon Max, it gets cold at night,” Neil reasoned. Max rolled his eyes and glared at her.  
“No funny business or we’ll lay you out.”  
Nyx nodded, “Agreed. Let’s go.” She turned around and began to walk into the forest. She had long since marked the trees with various shapes and followed the three dots. Space kid skipped happily at her side and Neil and Max trailed after her. They walked for five minutes before they came out to a small clearing and she paused. “We’re here. It’s far enough away that Nikki can’t track us and close enough that you can launch attacks on the others. I’m going to go set some traps and look for wood. You all can do whatever.”  
“I’m going to check perimeter. Neil, make sure Space kid doesn’t eat anything poisonous,” Max grunted before heading out.  
Nix was already out and around the forest and almost instantly, a rabbit ran into a trap, ”That’s weird.”  
A voice hummed, “Apparently the squirrel rebel leader has been pushing them up the tree. Poor little fella…” She jumped a foot in the air and turned around.  
“JAY! Sorry, but you know how some ghosts are about talking to their family members,” She whispered, burying her face into his hair. He chuckled and pet her hair down.  
“It’s fine, Nyx! I understand! Are you going to go eat the rabbit?” He asked and she chuckled.  
“Yeah. I’m going to give it a quick death, at least…” She faced the bunny and kneeled, petting its head gently, “I thank you for your sacrifice.” With a careful trickle of her power, she let the death grip the rabbit and it passed as it closed its eyes. She removed it from the trap and carried it and some firewood. The girl returned to the campsite and sighed. Of course the two Neils were fighting again. She put the wood down and took out a knife she stole from Nurf a while ago and began the process of starting the fire. Neil and Neil stopped fighting and watched her.  
Nerd Neil watched her hands, “So, how do you know how to do this? Did you read it somewhere?”  
“When I was little, my parents let me steal some of their fire, but as I got older, I had to learn how to make my own. My family are kinda nuts. They kicked me outside when I was six. They don’t believe in modern technology either and I don’t even have a birth certificate. According to the government, I don’t exist.” Nyx shrugged again and kept at it and soon, a flame was born under her fingers. It grew with a little bit of tender loving care and it was soon a decent sized fire. She skinned the rabbit and set it on a spit to roast.  
“If anyone adds anything wet or green to the fire, I will find them and kill them. I don’t want our location known,” She growled before stretching and yawning. She was still recovering from her wood scout adventures and went to curl up under a tree. “Wake me up when the meat on the outside is the same color as the dirt.”  
Neil waved his hand, “Yeah, yeah, we got it. Sleep.” Nyx hummed and curled up against the tree.  
Max emerged from the woods as soon as it was obvious she was asleep, “Alright men. The trump card is asleep. Let’s see what she’s hiding under that eyepatch.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Space kid said.  
“Shut up, Space kid,” The ten year old grunted, but the astronaut frowned.  
“She really can see dead people! She saw my great grandpa-“  
Max turned to him and frowned, “And who is your great grandfather? How do you know she didn’t learn that about him from all the talking you do and tricked you into it?” Space kid shut up and Max turned around to face Nyx. “Once we find out what she’s hiding under there, we’ll be able to find out her biggest secrets.” He came a little closer to her when he felt a iciness spread throughout his chest.  
He gasped as he heard a voice whisper, “Don’t touch her.” He staggered back and Neil shot him a worried glance.  
“Max? What happened?”  
Space kid smiled, “It was a ghost!”  
Neil shook his head, “There’s no such thing as ghosts! Let me try!” He approached the sleeping girl and a large branch cracked on the way to her. The boys jumped back in surprise. “I-It was a coincidence!” He stepped over the large dead branch and a scrapping grabbed their attention. They looked at the trunk of the tree that Nyx rested on and on it, the words, “Leave her alone” were being scratched by an unknown force. Neil screamed, causing Nyx to jerk awake and hold the knife in front of her in a practiced motion.  
Her eyes focused on an unknown point and then swerved over to Max, “Dick, if you wanted to know, you could have asked. And it’s not my biggest secret. Space kid, Neil, close your eyes.” The former immediately followed the directions, but the scientist took a moment. Nyx strode over to Max and flipped her eyepatch up and opened her eye. Max’s breath caught in his throat.  
The scerela was a blood red, and her iris was a pitch black. The very pupil was a glazed white, and it seemed to stare straight into his soul. He cowered under the gaze of it and she glared, “Are you scared, Max? Aren’t you the one who wanted to see it? This is why I keep it covered, so people don’t have to burden themselves with it. It’s always like this and it leaks blood when I’m stressed. I can’t see anything except death out of it. It’s a curse. It’s why my parents left me in the woods to die when I was born.”  
Max swallowed and stared into it and under the white pupil, he saw nothingness. There was almost always a semblance of a person in their eyes, but it was only emptiness. “H-How is this possible?”  
Nyx sighed and looked down, “I ask myself that every second. The oldest ghost I’ve ever met said it was nature’s curse, but I just think the world hates me.”  
He nodded, “Hmmm, yeah, sounds pretty accurate. C-Can you cover it up? I-It’s disgusting.”  
“Fine, you big baby. Do you have any idea how much this fucking thing itches? It’s horrible,” She joked and covered it up. “Thanks, Neil, Space kid, you can look. I’m going to go keep an eye on the rabbit.” She turned on her heel and left, hearing Neil go over to Max and pester him about her eye. Space kid came and sat next to her and she pulled him under her arm. “Don’t ever change, Space kid. You’re your own kind of special and people need more of that kind of awesome.”  
The boy chuckled, “Yeah, my mom always says that.” She shook her head and soon, the rabbit was done. She passed everyone their fair share and they dug in. Neil can Space kid complimented her and she smiled, “Thank you.” Max grunted as he dug in and she grinned. “Alright, I’m going to go pass out until you all decide what you want to do. Wake me up when you’re ready.” Space kid grunted as she let him go and curled up under her tree and spoke to Jasper again.  
“Thanks for earlier, Jay. I owe you one,” Nyx whispered.  
He smiled and sat next to her, “It’s chill, Nyx. It’s nice to have someone to talk to after all of these years.” She smiled and nodded.  
“You too, Jay. It’s fine if they want to come over here now, but use your judgement.” He laughed and sat down next to her tree. It would be dark out when a small kick to her leg would force her awake and she tensed to see Max holding a long staff in her face.  
“I need your knife. We’re going to have Space kid blow up the side of the mess hall and lead them over a pit fall. We’re going to need your help to get some of the branches down,” He grunted.  
Nyx nodded and sat up, “Is there literally any other alternative to blowing up the mess hall?”  
Max hummed, “Not one that would be this satisfying.”  
“True,” She said as she passed over the weapon and looked up at the sky. “If we want to get there before morning, we might want to leave now. We need time to set up the pitfall.” Neil nodded.  
“We should probably go, but ‘m getting tired,” The tallest boy complained.  
Max rolled his eyes, “Suck it up, we’re leaving. Nyx, lead the way.” She nodded and followed the Northern Star to their destination. The moon was in its final quarter and Max immediately chose the location. “Space kid, Neil, start digging the hole. Nyx, I need your help fining good trees.”  
She nodded and went back into he woods and her gaze settled on a young tree and put her hand on it. Her awareness spread up the tree and she found the best branches and let her mind decay what was necessary. “Max, stand back, there are going to be falling branches.”  
“How do you kn- JESUS.” A tree limb almost landed on him and several others landed around the tree. “Christ, how did you do that?”  
Nyx grinned and wiggled her fingers, “I’m magic.”  
“Fucking don’t. We have enough magic kids, don’t fucking start with that shit too,” He grunted as he picked up a few branches. The girl grabbed the rest and they began to hike it over to the pitfall. Neil and Space kid have somehow managed to dig a foot-deep circle with a diameter of 5 feet. The four soon had a large hole dug to a decent depth and began the process of covering it.  
Neil stood and clapped his hands free of dirt, ”Alright, so how are we going to get out of here?”  
Max face palmed, “Are we just now think about this? Fuck it, Nyx, give us a boost.” She rolled her eyes and began throwing the three boys out of the hole. She silently noted that Max was lighter than he should be and tried jumping and her fingers scrapped the ledge, but there wasn’t any grip, so she fell. Max laughed, “Holy shit, you can’t get out of here either! What, your ghost friends can’t get you out?”  
She snarled, ”Max, get me out of here now.”  
“What’s the magic words?” He taunted and she glared. “Fine, be that way. We’re going to go start the revolution. See you in a few hours.”  
“Max, don’t leave me-“ It was too late and they were already putting the sticks and leaves over her head. She continued to plead and the boys left. A boom echoed in the distance and she crumbled. A memory played on her head.  
At six years old, Nyx was a sad child. Her parents were hardly that and her grandparents looked after her more. They told her what to eat, how to start fires and how to survive, but there was very little advice that they could offer a child when she found herself in a large trap pit. They couldn’t go and get someone because no one could see them. A wolf made its way into the hole one day, three days since she had last had food. The child was hungry and cold, but it had rained the night before and was sitting in a large puddle. She had dug a larger hole to try and empty the water, and it had somewhat worked.  
The wolf snarled at her and she just stared at it, and her eye began to itch. Nyx weakly rubbed at her eye and the wolf crouched, ready for the kill, but her grandmother took her hand, “It’s not your time, Nightshade. Get mad.” Indeed, a small root of anger took itself up in her heart. Her parents weren’t coming. She was going to die without anyone alive knowing about her. Her friends were dead people. She knew nothing of the real world and in her world, she knew only pain.  
Her eyes was really beginning to bug her and she growled, rubbing it harder. The wolf was a split second from leaping, when it did. The anger made her roar in pain and frustration and a snap in her mental state made her consciousness go blank. Silence met her when she snapped out of it and she slumped back.  
The crickets in the area had stopped chirping and when she passed out again, she could barely hear them chirping distantly in the night. In fact, a still, snarling wolf met her gaze. Nyx screamed and pushed herself back, but it quickly became evident that the wolf was dead. She out her hand on it and indeed, it was still a little warm, so she snuggled to its body. Grandpa appeared across from her and grunted, “What are you waiting for, kid? Eat up.”  
The taste was sickening, but it kept her alive until she could use the bones to spear footholds into the dirt. She would see an entire half-mile radius dead and decaying. She ran and wouldn’t stop until she got to her small cabin. She was scared. Nyx was careful and soon, a new ghost was added to her group. It was a hippie that had been wandering for the past 20 years and the man knew just what she needed. He taught her meditation and the difference between life and death. Vito gave her her life back and she would forever be in his debt.  
“Aah! I've been "Prestige”-d” Harrison yelled and Nyx didn’t care as she scrambled over the bodies and vaulted herself out of the pit. 

Nikki and Ered were standing opposite to Space kid and Nyx and Nikki looked impressed by the hole, “Whoa... Awesome!” Red frowned at the girl and Nikki shrunk before correcting herself. “I mean... You fiend!”

Max growled from behind them, holding a makeshift spear, “You're the fiend!”  
“What do YOU losers want?” Ered growled. 

Neil held up a small fist, “JUSTICE!”

“You guys are here to rescue me?” David called from over by the flag pole. Nya’s attention flew over to her favorite counselor and she stared in disbelief.

Max growled, “NO. Shut up, David.” The man whined and Nyx raced over to him and looked over the knots. 

She faintly listened as Ered pit Nikki against her friends and the younger girl barked. Her fingers were shaking as she tried to undo the knots that Max had tied. David kept an eye on things past her legs. “No fighting! Violence never solves anything!”

To her right, Gwen grinned, “STAB HER, BITCH!  

“What the fuck are they doing?” Nyx asked as she looked over her shoulder. Nikki was attacking Max like a dog and her was trying to snap her out of it. Harrison began crawling out of the pitfall and held up his hand. Everyone knew something was going to go wrong.

“I’ll save you, Nikki!” He shouted. “FIRE!” Fire and flames erupted in the flagpole’s direction and she let the heat lick at her back. David screamed as a few flames ate at his blonds, but Nyx’s screams were drowning his out. 

“OH GOD! SOMEONE STOP-DROP-AND-ROLL ME! NYX DROP ONTO THE GROUND AND ROLL IN THE DIRT!” She tried to do it and she could feel the sand melt into her back, but it did help and she bat at the fire that ate at the rope. Luckily, most of it was eaten through and she pulled at the rope. David toppled over just in time, and the car that hit the flagpole cut at the rest of the ropes binding David’s ankles.

Before them, out stepped Cameron Cambell with an ankle monitor beeping loudly. “Did somebody say.... Cameron Campbell?”

Gwen for a frown as she tumbled from the light post, “Umm... no…?”

“Mr. Campbell?! You saved me!  

“…YES! I definitely saw you and was fully aware hitting you with my car would be the best course of action!”  
David rose to his feet and brushed himself off and rushed beside his boss and role-model as they walked inside, “Please, excuse the condition of the camp, sir. Things got a little out of hand, but we can fix it, I swear!”

Nyx could hear Campbell laugh it off as he stepped over her and stomped on Gwen’s crushed tablet, “Hahaha, the old "Taking-over-the-camp-from-the-counselors-and tying-them-to-the-flagpole" routine!” Her vision began to black out and she closed her eyes. She just needed some sleep…

“Hey Cam!” When Campbell returned, he looked at the small camper before him, shirtless. “Can't you see this guy is a terrible counselor and he needs to be dealt with?”  
“Eh? Oh, sorry kids, I've got other things to deal with. Campbell's got a poker game to get to! I'm not gonna give too many details, but let's just say if I win, I could end up being the Prime Minister of Thailand!”

Max held out his hands, “But our revolution! This is serious! We're leading a charge to make a difference! We are the 99%! I saw it on TV!  

Cameron grinned and ruffled Max’s hair, “Oh, you kids and your dreams! So full of hope and ignorace! Someday, you'll learn that no matter how righteous you think you're cause is, there's always someone bigger to keep you down! ...And that day is today, and that someone is me.”

Max blinked, “…Say what now?”

“Hey, what’s cooking?” Gwen gasped and looked at the small girl on the ground.

“Shit, Nyx!”

“Rub some aloe into it, she’ll be fine.” Gwen stared in disbelief of this man in front of her, but David gasped when he saw Nyx’s back. 

“Nyx! I have just the thing!” He carefully took her into his arms and carried her into the counselor cabin. Everyone piled outside the windows and Campbell herded them away and handed everyone toothbrushes. 

“Alright everyone, she’ll be fine, Davey knows what he’s doing, give them some space. Now, let’s get to cleaning!” 

Nyx would wake up three hours later in pain and whimpered as she rested on her stomach. She felt a warm hand on her’s and she gripped it. “Nyx, you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Like hitting Magic kid number two. What’s the damage?” 

David chuckled, “You have a lot of second degree burns and you’re going to have to get the bandage changed often for a few weeks, but you’ll be fine. And I don’t know why you cover up your eye. It’s very… Interesting.”

She hissed and covered it. She knew that something felt like it was missing but she hadn’t been able to put her finger on it. David took her hand away from it, “I’m not bothered by it, don’t cover it up! Why do you?”

“Because its evil. I can… It’s complicated. But it’s for others. My parents got it for me when I came to this camp last year. But can we have my camp next month?”

David nodded and ruffled her hair, “We’ll see how your back is dealing and I’ll make sure it’s soon if you wear your eyepatch off that day.” She hummed and nodded.

“Deal. Thanks, Dave.”


	5. Why falling asleep in a boat is a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx just had to get restless and go take a nap in the boat, didn't she? Well, David's lame attempts at ghost stories made her sleepy and the water is like a lullaby, but then, the trouble trio went and borrowed the boat. Nyx had no part in the scarring that happened afterwards.

Nyx rolled her shoulders carefully as she listened to a wolf howl in the distance and David repeat the tale, “The thing drew closer, with its inhuman breathing, and claws clicking against the floor with each step... Desperately, the young boy pulled the sheet off the creature to reveal... THE DOG THAT GOT TANGLED UP IN HIS LAUNDRY! Booooo!”

He grinned at the bored campers as they got their s’mores made. The small snack was new to Nyx. She blinked to wake herself up again as David continued talking, “And THAT'S why you should always properly fold and put away your laundry. Well, uh, it was scary when it happened to me. I was VERY innocent and impressionable back then! “

“ ...So, last week?” Gwen said sarcastically.  
Max agreed, “What's scary is how much I want to kill myself right now.”  
Gwen jolted and an idea popped into her head to keep Max from actually injuring himself, “Okay, okay, I got this. So once, there was this girl, that no one really understood-“  
Max rolled his eyes, “So help me if this involves vampire romance.”  
“I-it could've been werewolves,” She reluctantly said. “You dunno!”  
“Here's a horror story,” He grunted, pointing at the woman, “Go look at the job market you're dealing with after this camp shuts down.”  
“…So nothing scares you, Max?” Space kid said over Nikki’s chomping,”Not even ghosts?”  
He shrugged, “People in sheets got me concerned, but nah, not even ghosts. Just not a screamer. What about you, Nyx, are you afraid of ghosts?”  
She laughed, “That’s like Nikki being afraid of wolves, fat chance. It’s what they can do if they turn evil is what I’m scared of.”  
“Anyway, does anyone else have anymore ghost stories? Space kid? Space ghosts?”  
He paled, “Space ghosts-eh... oh-that's strange. Uhh, mission control, I don't feel so good.” The rebellion-king Squirrel burst from him and everyone screamed, well, but Max and Nyx.  
“Wait a minute!” David exclaimed, “How is it that you weren't even fazed by THAT?”  
Max shrugged, “Might've help if I hadn't put it in his suit to begin with.”  
“Alright, tough guy, so you think you're so-…Tough? Wh-what do you think about that moaning and wailing?” David asked, shrinking in on himself.  
The kid rolled his eyes, “Pssh, it's just teenagers from that church camp working on those repressions again. Not that I know anything about it, just being a kid and all.”  
“W-What about that ghost ship?” The scared adult asked. David, Neil and Nikki screamed in terror. Nyx lifted her eyepatch enough to peek at the ship and rolled her eyes.  
�”That’s not a ghost ship,” She stated.  
Max clarified for her, “Pirate camp's practicing night sailing.” The campers of said camp greeted Campbellians and sailed off.   
A rustling in the bush made Neil turn around and Nikki did the same. Together they tried to get the camp’s attention.  
“Uh, guuuuuuys?” 

“GUYS!”

“Please be puppy,” David muttered and Nyx snorted as Quartermaster emerged.  
“What the blue ball blazes is happenin' here?”  
“Oh! Whew! Hey, Quartermaster,” David replied, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.   
“Someun' out here killin' campers?” The old man grunted.  
Gwen waved him down, “We're fine, QM. We're just having some good old campfire scary stories is all.”  
He huffed, “So... no dead campers then?”  
“Nope! We're good!” David affirmed happily.  
Quartermaster sagged, “…Damn.” The campers blinked in confusion and the girl in he back raised an eyebrow. “And to be sure; no one's doin' anything stupid, like trying to get over to SPOOKY ISLAND?!” Nyx looked over at the island as lightning and thunder appeared. The island… Unlike anywhere else Nyx had ever been, Lake Lilac was practically draped in a deadly atmosphere, but on Spooky island… She could practically see the death rolling off of it. More than one person had died on that island, and not on good terms.  
The redhead gasped, “What? No, of course not!”  
“Not even on the night of the new moon, right? When ghosts walk the island, an' demons rise from the pit, an' aliens kidnap any trespassers an' probe their tender-“ Nyx stood up to wander down to the shoreline and barely heard the Quartermaster’s warning to stay away.  
“Like hell am I going over there…” She muttered, kicking a rock. It landed in the water and a sudden chill over took her.  
“It’s probably for the best. I did die over there and there’s a torture chambers…” Jay muttered as he matched pace with her. “It would drive you insane.”  
She laughed, “Probably…”  
He nudged her, “Hey, it would be a good way to kick off the last day of being thirteen.” She nodded and went and took a seat in one of the rowboats. “Are you going to sleep here again?”  
“Eh, it rocks me to sleep. It reminds me of my treehouse back in the woods…” Ny yawned and curled up and pressed her ear to the wood and smiled as the sound of water slapping against the boat. Chatter woke her up as the water was replaced with a grinding sound against sand.  
“Alright, Spook-hunters! Let's hunt some Spooks!” A hyper voice shouted.  
“Don't say that…” Another annoyed voice said and she groaned in annoyance. “Oh shit, she’s awake!”  
Nyx sat up and glared, “Alright, which one of you decided to drag me along to wherever?”   
Neil spoke up, “Would you believe us if I said that we didn’t notice you until we were halfway across the lake?”  
She rolled her eyes and stood, “Fine, whatever. Where are we, Hardy boys?”  
“Do we actually have a detective team name now?” Nikki raved and reached into her pocket to grab a small device. “Ooh! We need a theme song!” The moment she began to play, Max knocked it out of her hand . Nikki and Nyx’s mouth fell open in surprise.  
“HEY! Do you know how hard it is to find a good pocket theremin?!” The greenest yelled.

Max rolled his eyes, “I’m counting on it. Now focus! Unless that's your backup singer, we've already got company.” Nyx frowned as she crawled out of the boat to stand near the front of the group. Max got out his flashlight to shine it in the bushes. A far off scream was getting closer quickly, but it sounded familiar. A chill came over the clearing and she grinned.   
Jasper came out screaming and Nikki and Neil joined in. Max frowned as the flashlight met the boy, “Who the hell are you?”  
“Me? I'm Jasper. ...But who are you? What are you doing here? This is the last place you want to be on a night like this....Real spooky night. Terrible creatures seek out the mansion, and the wailing... Oh, gosh... the wailing…” As Jasper been to freak himself out, the trouble trio walked off into the forest. “And then the bumping in the night starts, and they bump, and they bump, and...Hey, where'd you go?”  
Nyx chuckled and put an arm around his shoulders, “They left us, but I know where they went.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Well, I do too, but I just thought I’d try to scare them away first.” Nyx rolled her eyes and began walking in the direction of the others. “Hey, you’re going to get lost!”  
They caught up just in time to hear, “What the hell was THAT?! I told you, dude! There are THINGS inside…”  
Nikki grinned, “THINGS!?! Like monsters?! I knew it!”

Jasper got all wide-eyed, “Wait, are you guys here to help stop the monsters? Are you like a gang of mystery solvers? Like the Harlem Globetrotters?!”

“…Pretty much,” Neil said as he jumped in.

“Oh wow, you guys got a theme song?”

“We're working on it,” Nikki said, tilting her hand in a so-so fashion.

“Radical.”

Max held up his hands and looked over at Jasper, “Look, man, you're kinda ruining our dynamic. We're a comedy TRIO. Besides, there's nothing inside.”

“THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE!” Nikki screamed. Lightning erupted behind the branch of the house and Nyx swallowed as what she saw was something so… It couldn’t have been good. Neil screamed out in terror. Jasper grabbed her hand in fright and she gripped it back.

“Yawn,” Max said dejectedly. 

Nikki got into Max’s face, “We'll see who's yawning when we're all DEAD!”

“Why would we…?” Max didn’t get to finish as Nikki went and slammed the door open to the home.

Jasper kept his grip on her hand, “Nyx, I don’t want you going in there. It’s… Dangerous.”

She smiled at him, “Don’t worry, there’s very little more deadly than me. I’ll be fine and keep the others safe.” He smiled nervously back and they edged into the dark home. It was lit up enough, but a crash of thunder proven too much and it blacked out, causing Jasper, Neil and Nikki to scream. Knowing that unless that Max shined his flashlight in her eyes, Nyx’s cursed eye would remain unseen. She flipped up the eyepatch and the amount of dead moths, ants, and other small critters were enough for her to ‘see in the dark’. Two large stuffed bears caught her attention, but didn’t cause her much alarm.

“Calm down, the storm just tripped the power,” Max explained, frowning deeply.

Jasper smiled at him, trying to cheer himself and Max up with casual conversation, “Aww... If only I had my L.A. gear light-up shoes... ‘They light up the night!’” 

Max just rolled his eyes, “Wonderful…” He switched his flashlight on and it instantly lit up a bear. The scared campers all yelled in terror and the two sane ones rolled their eyes. “It's a stuffed bear!” The group relaxed when Max shined it on the second bear. It happened again and Max frowned, “It's a SECOND stuffed bear!” 

Neil deflated with an ‘oh’ and Nikki agreed, “That seems redundant.”

“Yeah, and I think endangered...” Max grunted.

Neill wandered off with Jasper close behind, “Let's just get the power back on…”

Nikki struck a pose, much to Nyx’s amusement, “Right! We shall not waver on our quest for the undead!”

“Nikki, there is NOTHING HERE.” 

Nyx hummed and went to look around the shelves when a scream caught her attention. She ran into th room and Nikki and Max were panicking in front of a stone wall. The ancient looking library was dark and smelled of old mothballs. A light shone through the wall and she could tell in fuzzy detail that it was their friend.

“The hell'd you do?!” Max growled and Nyx sighed. 

“Don't have a cow, man! I'm just trying to be part of the gang…” Jasper said as he clutched his arm. Nyx wrapped an arm around his.

“Don’t worry, Neil is alive, probably just scared. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, NEIL?” The other living campers clamped their hands over their ears, and another shout was heard behind the wall.

“Oh my god, you have to get in here quick!” Nyx walked over to the figure and pushed the arm back up. With a swift foot, she barely managed to get through unharmed, but the room was enough to make her seize. 

“Neil! What is it?!” Nikki asked as she looked into the dark room.

Neil shined the light over some test tubes with colorful liquids, ”It's... beautiful.... A lab! Do you know how long it's been since I was in a real lab?    
This is where I wanted to be this summer! Oh, my sweet science!”

Nyx shook her head, “No, it’s horrifying… This isn’t natural!”

Max hummed in agreement as he walked up to the lightswitch, “Weird science, more like. Check it.”

The science boy smiled, “Oh, that's much-“ Everyone screamed except Max and Nyx. The oldest girl walked up to a mouse cage as the one with a large brain breathed on a side and etched ‘kill me’ into the side. She felt a bloody tear slip down her face and she used her power to do so. The pinky mouse ‘looked over’ and started nudging its friend before looking up to her. She let the other mouse perish and sunk to the floor again.

Neil roared, “ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'M DONE!”

Jasper grabbed him, “You can't go yet! You still have to rid the Island of the EVIL!”

“Yeah, come on Neil, shake it off!” Nikki agreed, “Don't lose your sense of ADVENTURE!” 

He pushed them off, “I AM NOT ABOUT THIS SHIT, NIKKI! SCIENCE HAS ITS LIMITS!”

Max shrugged, “Don't be so naive. This is mild experimentation at best. You have any idea what goes into fast food?” The creature behind him began splashing in his tank, and he grunted, “Probably that.”

Sounds came from a pair of stairs made them look over and Nyx froze as she finally looked down. The floor beneath them was practically glowing and she focused on the sounds. Screams, begging and wails echoed up the stars and she backed into the door. Nikki couldn’t have been more accurate as she pointed to the doorway, “The tormented souls of the dearly departed! And look! A trail of hair and blood!”

“WHO CARES?! It's just going to be a wounded dog, or some other coincidental, colossal waste of time!” Max yelled and Nyx shook her head.

“No, trust her on this, Max-“

“You’re just scared, Nyx!” Nikki taunted, pointing a finger in her face. “You're just sca~ared!”

Nyx growled, “With a damn good reason, Nik, it’s a hell hole down there. I’m not going down there-“

“The hell you aren’t! We’re in this mess together, you’re going with!” Max grabbed her arm and Nikki grabbed the other one. As soon as they reached the bottom, Nyx could hear the screams as if the souls were right there. The whole way down, Nikki was chanting that Nyx was scared. The moment she kicked in the door, Nyx’s screams join in with the dead. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know what was down there.

She barely heard Neil mutter, ”Oh jesus fucking lord…” 

Nikki and Max put Nyx down to curl up and Jasper was there cradling her head in his hands. His voice cut through, “Nyx, look at me, please. You hear them and you’re going to see them, but they’re safe now. You can’t let them see you. Same as always.”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him as the screams continued, but it also toned down. Jasper smiled at her weakly and she rose and looked around. Indeed, there were a disturbing amount of ghosts screaming in the room, but she made sure her eyes floated over them. There were several missing various organs and a few who had their lips sewn shut. Jasper held her hand and she smiled at him.

“I can’t believe you have to live with this every day…” He shrugged and nodded to a few ghost kids in the corner, “Friends?”

“Totally. We go into the basement and play a few different games every once in a while. But-“ He was cut off by Neil’s protests.

“BUT THE MONSTER! THE WAILS! YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT!”

Jasper held up a hand, “A-actually….” More wails came from a final door and Nyx blinked in confusion. Those were… the screaming of the living.

Max stormed up to the door, “THE HELL I CAN’T!”

Neil gaped, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Jasper held up a hand, “WAIT!”

“There is no such thing as monsters! There's no such thing as ghosts! And there. IS NOTHING. TO BE. AFRAID OF!!!” Max yelled and he threw open the door.

“Don’t!” Jasper warned, but it was too late. He barely had enough time to cover Nyx’s eyes, but he wasn’t close enough to Max to do the same.

“I WARNED YEEEEEOOOOUUUUU, CHIIIILLLDD!!!!!!” The Quartermaster’s voice came from the room, as well as an odd wiggling sound and she instantly knew she didn’t want to know. A scream came from where Max was and she pushed Jasper off to grab him and take him back upstairs.

Jasper dragged the other two upstairs and sat them down on one of the couches, “Did you see, Nyx?”

She shook her head, “No, after the way these three are acting, I’m grateful.” A few moments later, the naked man returned after them with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Idiot kids. C’mon, let’s go…” The trouble trio followed him wordlessly and they went out to the dock. “Girlie, can you get them back to camp?” She nodded wordlessly and climbed in after the other kids. He grunted and walked back towards the summer home. Nyx pushed them off and they headed back to the camp. Jasper waved to them and she waved back.

“See you later, Jay!” The other three were too traumatized to question it. When they arrived back at camp, Neil was the first to get back out. He sat on the edge of the dock as Nyx tied the boat. Nikki held her arms up, and Nyx picked her up with a small smile. She offered a hand to Max, who blinked and huffed.

“I’m not that scared for life-“

“Just shut up and take a helping hand, Max,” Nyx whispered as Nikki drifted to sleep on her hip. He rolled his eyes and did so. Neil walked beside her to their tent. After Nyx tucked in Nikki, she looked at the younger boys. Neil shrugged and Max rolled his eyes. She repeated it and tucking in Neil. She turned to Max, but his back was facing her, his hoodie on the floor. She put it up on the coat hook and did the same. He didn’t move and she left quickly. She had to get some rest. After all, her camp was tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm going to publish about 6 chapters now, because that's all I have. Eh.


End file.
